


Two hearts in one home

by canopener13



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e12 Bad Man, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canopener13/pseuds/canopener13
Summary: Donna finally understood where she stands. She loved him and to be completely true with herself, she always did. But now is worst because she acknowledges that and she just misses him.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 3





	Two hearts in one home

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since I decided to create this account, why not share this little fic that has been sitting on my computer for a while now? I hope you like this! Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes (I'm taking this "writing fanfics" thing as an opportunity to training my English as well).
> 
> Enjoy!

This is not the ideal situation to finally accept something but, she accepted that _she misses him_. This simple and hard reality hits her as she is watching him across his office, drinking his whiskey and staring at the window lost in his own thoughts. The last time Donna found his like this, she asked if he wanted to be alone, but he didn't it and they held hands like that would fix everything. It was their little world and as long as they had each other, things would be okay. She was always the person who understood him, his solid ground, and his compass. But right now, watching him, her heart was aching because, for the first time in a long time, Donna didn't know what to do. His father's music would never see the light of the day again and she knew that Harvey was thinking just about that too. But it wasn't her place to comfort him anymore, he had another person to do that and Donna didn't know where they stood.

They barely talked besides some work-related stuff. He never called again at six in the morning (or at midnight because maybe, he didn't need someone anymore). She didn't regret the kiss, she needed to know what she felt and although she had lied to him, Donna finally understood where she stands. She loved him and to be completely true with herself, she always did. But now is worst because she acknowledges that and _she just misses him_.

She keeps watching Harvey for some time, wanting to hold him, she watches him until she can't stop herself anymore. She needed to know if he is okay so she enters his office chatting about Vic knowing quite well this is not what Harvey is thinking about right now. When he finally speaks about Gordon she can see how hurt he is, how much all of this is haunting him.

"You want to pour me one of those and we can talk about it?". She doesn't dare to ask him why he is at the office and not with Paula. She doesn't ask him why he'd rather be alone than with the woman he is in a relationship with. But does hope. She hopes he doesn't want to be alone again and she hopes, more than anything, he wants her to keep him company.

"That would be nice, Donna. That would be nice". And now she dares to think that maybe, and just maybe, they can go back on being friends.

And that's how they end up sitting on his couch drinking whiskey and talking about everything and nothing, just like old times. And she can't help but feel sad about how _right_ this feels and how much she wishes this was their normal, sitting on the couch at home, talking about their day and just enjoying each other company. She is miles away when his voice caught her attention again

"He loved you, Donna. He really did".

"I love him too, Harvey. He was a good man and a great musician. You will never stop listening and love his music and neither will I. His memory will live, Harvey. Maybe not how you wanted to, but it will".

He is watching her talk, sharing stories about his father, saying all those things not just to calm him down but because she actually feels. Donna is family, more family to him than he cares to admit. It's times like this, when no one else in the world could understand him like she does, that he can't pretend anymore. _He can't pretend anymore he doesn't love her._ That he loves her so deeply it takes his breath away. That just the possibility of a life without her is unbearable. He can't be him without her and that's exactly why he broke up with Paula. He finally told her about the other time, twelve years ago and she took it as well as expected. It took him two days to tell her the full story and she was more than pissed. She felt threatened by Donna. And she did something Harvey never saw coming and asked him to choose. To look into her eyes and say he didn't love Donna because she wanted Donna gone. And just the thought of Donna not being by his side made him feel sick. He needed her like someone needs air to breathe. He couldn't even look Paula in the eye as he said _"I'm sorry, Paula"_. She left and the worst part was the relief he felt. He no longer needed to lie to himself forcing a relationship, coming home to find someone else in his bed and his condo, when the only person he wanted to come home for was _her._

She was laughing at something she said and although he didn't hear, he was laughing with her. She was still laughing when Harvey came a little close, _a little too close_ to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her skin was burning and she couldn't blame the alcohol because she knew _it was him_. Her face was red, suddenly shy, and not knowing what to do with him so close. She could drown in his eyes and her mind is screaming that she should get away from him, but her body didn't respond because it wanted something else entirely. Her body wanted him closer, needed to feel his lips again.

He was looking at her so serious like he could read her mind, and she was afraid. Afraid of what her face was telling him and even more afraid about how he would respond.

"Donna, if you don't stop me right now I'm gonna kiss you" She was shocked, to say the least, and deep in her mind she knew she should probably stop him, ask about his girlfriend, to say this is wrong. But he was too close and his colony was driving her crazy and she stood still, waiting for him to break the very promise he made her make. _It would happen again._

He closed the gap and their lips finally touched and _God, she missed this_. He pulled her close to him by her waist as she put her arms around his neck. It was intoxicating and they could feel each other everywhere. The moan that came from Harvey brought Donna back to reality and she tried to push him away.

"Harv-" She couldn't even complete her sentence with him kissing her neck as if his life depended on it because It did.

"Harvey" she tried again "we can't…we can't do this...Paula".

Suddenly Harvey realized he haven't told her yet, because Paula was the last thing on his mind right now.

"We broke up, Donna".

She didn't see this coming. She was Donna and she didn't see this coming. Again. _Damn him._

"I should've told you sooner, I'm sorry. I told her about us, twelve years ago". He said looking into her eyes, putting some distance between them so they could actually talk this through.

"I guess she didn't take it well". Donna said a sad smile on her face, trying to understand what was going on in his mind.

"She didn't. She wanted you gone, wanted me to fire you". Donna looked surprised but he also could see behind her eyes that she was angry. She loved her job, she had earned it and someone tried to take that away from her. It was low, even for Paula.

"She asked me to choose. And, Donna…we both know we'll always choose each other". She thought about Mark, asking her to choose and how she just couldn't let Harvey go.

"I guess we will". They were completely in silence, looking into each other eyes, holding her hands. Harvey was the one to break the silence, saying ever so softly.

"Let me take you home, Donna"

She answered by closing the gap between them again, in a gentle kiss and before he could deepen it she got up still holding his hand. She lets him choose her one last time because they were finally on the same page. No more lies and no more mixed feelings. They would be together forever, they both knew it. Choosing one another every single day for the rest of their lives. It's when they arrive at his condo, listening to Gordon's songs, kissing in the couch with the little cactus in the table beside them that Harvey realizes. _This is it._

Two hearts in one home.


End file.
